


Movie Night

by RosenBear



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosenBear/pseuds/RosenBear
Summary: Gladio belongs in a gang and is dating a troubled Prompto in secret until he graduates. He takes Prompto on a date where he wants to go, to a drive in movie. Gladio hopes to ask Prompto to join and stay with him and Prompto wants to take their relationship to the next step.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> >Gladio and Noct are step brothers in this  
> >Noct and Prom just graduated and are 18, Gladio is 20  
> >don't have a beta So sorry for typos if any

~~~~

Gladio leaned back against the cool back window of the pick up truck. One of his more laid back vehicle projects among the many he loved fixing up. It by far was his favorite and one he knew Prompto loved helping him with. 

Though there were probably better options to choose for this certain occasion, he figured having a place to chill outside the car is better then being stuffy inside. In the back he set up a lot of pillows and a plush blanket for them to cover up and snuggle close. Maybe tonight after the date they'd be able to take it to the next step.

Wishful thinking on Gladios part but he made sure to always be prepared for when Prompto was ready. 

The movie hadn't quite started yet, giving both of them time to find good spots to settle in. Beside him he could see blonde hair settling in to his own spot, his own very close spot he might add, to steal some of Gladios warmth. The summer night was a bit chilly but Prompto didn't mind it if he got to be beside him. 

Gladio was surprised when he saw how quickly Prom ran over to him when he could that day. His amber eyes darted to him to freeze him in place before he got to close and wait. Could see how it made him visibly shudder yet the pout was unmistakably there.

He knew Prom didnt care to much for the sometimes dangerous company he and Noct had to keep up with and showed more then once he wanted to just be apart of it. But the thought made him uncomfortable. Noct like wise. 

Finally the company surrounding Gladio dispersed, more then likely apart of his gang and he moved in quickly. Dragging the larger teen away from prying eyes. Their relationship being a secret for right now. 

In his hands he held two tickets to Cids Drive in night at the garage right outside of town. It was perfect. Summer just started, school was over meaning Prom was out for good and Gladio wanted nothing more then to spend most of it with his boyfriend. The other thinking the exact same thing. The larger of the two just dropping out and instead focused on working on cars and working but he'd never let Prompto do the same. Always kept him on task.

“You alright there big guy?” He heard the hesitancy in the others voice and snapped out of his thoughts. 

“Yea. Yea, I was just thinking about...stuff.” Gladio rolled his eyes at himself. That wasn't very convincing, not even to himself. 

“Uh huh. Well um if you're sure you want to be seen out here with me its all good but…” 

“Stop. Its fine. No one will bother us out here. Not even the gang.” One of his leather clad arms wrapped around the smaller shoulders and pulled him closer. "You're safe with me out here okay?" 

Prompto was a little tense but the hug soon found him relaxed against Gladios form even more then he already was. "Yea I know. Its just you didn't seem to enthusiastic about taking me down here when I showed the tickets…" 

"I just don't want you getting hurt thats it." He finished with a soft kiss on the soft blonde locks.

Just like that the movie started. With Proms luck it was a horror movie of course. One that found him pressing his face into Gladio chest more then once the entire time. Of course it made the other want to chuckle to the blondes torture but he held it in and rubbed his fingers through the fair locks instead. Trying to keep him calm until the end and the next movie started up. 

“To scary for you?” Gladio bit his lip to hide a laugh as the screen darkend for the inbewteen break. 

Prompto slapped his large arm and huffed. “Shut up! I felt your chest shaking cuz of you laughing at me Y'know!” 

“Relax chocobo. I laugh out of love.” Gladio pulled away and stretched. Looking at their empty containers. “I'll be back alright. What do you want from the stands?” 

Prom watched Gladio hop out from the back of the truck and grab their popcorn containers and cups. 

“Uh...candy and more popcorn or well maybe nachos….and uh..”

“So the whole stand?” 

A blush covered over all the many freckles adorning Proms face as he glared at his smirking boyfriend. “Thats not even the whole stand and you know it!” Prompto grabbed all of the blanket and wrapped himself up in defiance and not wanting to look at Gladios smirking. "You know my dad doesnt let me have junkfood."

“Yea, yea that old man can cork it. I'll be back before the next movie starts dork.” 

-

At the stands Gladio runs his hands through his hair thinking about how the night was going so far. Everything was good, Prompto was happy and so was he and the movie date is going great. 

He promised to himself he'll bring it up to Prompto to join the gang. Never worry about anything on his own and stay with him from now on. Away from his troubled home. 

Every one loved him anyways, being Nocts only friend he'll bring around and Gladio was glad he did. He'd never have met him other wise. Just knowing someone else couldve had him makes his possessive side want to claim him already. 

Proms life was a shit show and his family wasn't any better. Glads plan was to at least wait until he was out of school before asking him to stay with him. Let him care for him instead. Then after work it out telling Noct about them. Anyway he's sure Prom would love that and he couldn't wait to get back to him already.

The big guy couldnt help but remember how it felt to hold the lithe body close to his own. How he smelled so sweet and looked so well groomed for him tonight. Knowing he did that to impress the brunette made Glad just want to mess him all up. Dishevel him right there in the truck, not caring who looked over to see. 

Though he can't. Remembers he told himself to be a gentleman. This date was important and he wanted to do it right. They had but so many dates and he wanted every one of them to be memorable for Prompto. When Prom was ready, even if that ends up being tonight, he'll take his time. 

-

Prom was cute trying his best to stay warm in the thick blanket but he was also rubbing his face into it. Breathing in the smell of Gladios cologne and natural scent. It made him dizzy. 

Honestly he gets it. The wait until he was out and able to be with him fully was responsible. Very mature but he didn't care sometimes. The smell of him and his warmth was everything right now.

He wanted to smother himself in it. Feel all of Gladios warmth around him and in him. More times then he could count he wishes the big idiot would just grab him and-

“Cold?”

Prompto jumped, covering his face slowly in the blankets as his face heated up. How embarrassing to be caught smelling them and to be caught too? Ugh. All he could do was nod, at least it'll mean feeling those arms around his shoulders again. 

“You wanna grab these snacks for me so I can climb back in?” Gladio's deep voice was full of amusement. 

“U-uh yes sure. No problem. Right….” Prom took a deep breath and grabbed tge contents in Glads hands. “Im...I was just..”

A large arm founds it's way back around his freckled shoulders and all he could feel was a shiver ride down his back as that baritone voice whispered close. “If you wanted to be that close that bad you could've asked babe. You know I'll warm you up.”

“How...how close are we talking…” 

Instead of answering he felt the larger body shift only slightly before he felt his form being lifted up and placed between Gladio's legs. Keeping the blanket over them. Thick arms wrapping around his middle and pressing him into the hard muscle behind him. 

“Warm enough?” 

“Y-yea...definitely...feeling the warmth build up.”

“Good now lets watch the next movie.” 

The next was a romantic comedy but definitely was more focused on the romance. It had Gladio sucked into it and it made Prom chuckle at how interested the big guy was but then again he knew about all the romance novels he read. All the while though the blonde felt a little deflated as he looked around at all the other couples out there. All trying to stay as private as they can in their cars or just like him and Gladio sitting in their open trunks - kissing and much more. 

It made him wonder why hasn't Gladio tried anything yet? Did he not want to at least kiss him tonight or whatever. He knows he wanted to wait for him but well the time is now. 

The sounds from the large screen pulled him out of his thoughts, heavy lust filled breaths filled the space, the sound of rough kissing and clothes being ripped off filled his ears. Behind Prom he could feel Gladio's heart beat increasing in excitement, his embrace around Promptos middle tightening. But nothing was more prominent then the feel of the heated flesh coming to life. 

Now or never the blonde thought. Smirking he leaned back a little more, scooting as much as he could back against Gladio's covered cock. Making sure his ass put as much pressure as it could. 

“Prom…what-” 

“Watch the movie Gladio.” 

A low groan left the others lips as Prompto continued his assault. Wiggling and lifting his body as close to the erection as possible. “Mmm Gladdy can I ask you a question?” Prom whispered. 

“Mmnf-fuck yea..?” 

“Why havent you tried anything yet?” The last word was emphasised with Proms hand reaching behind to grope the large bulge. "I got all proper looking for you and everything. You haven't even kissed me yet."

“Its not that I don't want to...I thought you wanted to watch the movies. You know I wanted to wait until-” 

Gladio was bucking up into his grasp and he gulped, so good so far Prom thought. Continuing the groping before he found the zipper. 

“I do...but..I crave you y'know? Its embarrassing to just straight out ask for...well..” Freckled cheeks heated over again. His hand behind him being replaced by Gladio doing the job for him. He couldn't really hear it but he could tell the zipper was opening. Giving Gladio reprieve from its tight confines. 

“Are you sure about this?” Gladios free hand reached between Prom's thighs to grope him with heavy pressure. The gasp that left those pink lips made Gladio's need intensify. 

“Yes please.” Prompto opened his legs lifting them over each of Gladios thighs. His hands making quick work of his own pants. The thrill of being in the public at the mercy of those large hands made him turn to goo. “Touch me big guy.”

“With pleasure.” Glad lifted his hand to Proms mouth. Feeling his tongue lick the palm sinfully slow and deliberate. Before reaching down to wrap it tightly around Proms cock. Giving sone experimental tugs before going a steady rhythm.

The whimpers leaving the blonde made his head spin. Made him remember his own neglected erection. He was trying his best to keep his eyes on the movie but nothing registered on the screen. 

“Faster.” Prom whined lowly all the while digging in his pockets for the condom and lube he stashed. The pop of the tube brought heated Amber eyes to look down, forgetting the blanket was blocking any view of what was happening between them. 

Six he wanted to see so bad. Not even getting the pleasure to see Prompto's face flushed and becoming undone. For now he quickened up his pace feeling the body in front of him shaking from the feeling. 

Beneath the blanket pale fingers were busy being coated with lube, lifting his legs slight to pull his pants to his knees. Those fingers pushing pass the tight entrance. A quiet gasp left his lips. 

His fingers pushed in far as they could wiggling and stretching himself to fit as much of Gladio as he could. Fitting at least three fingers within himself, loving the burn. Biting his lips hard to keep his moans under control to not cause attention to them. “G-Gladio...stop. Im close.” 

Gladio's hand slowed down before he felt Prom's hands on him again. Pulling at his briefs to slowly free his aching cock. In his hand he felt Prom push a condom and small bottle into his palm as his small hands tried their best to wrap around the thick appendage behind him. Wanting to at least feel his boyfriend. He had a feeling Gladio was thick but feeling it surpsied him. The want became much more intense for him. 

“You little minx…you were prepared more then me."

Promptos face lit up with embarrassment but he wanted this. If Gladio was going to continue this chivalry act he needed to take this into his own hands. 

"...shut it…are you going to please me or what?"

"You keep talking me up like that I might just take you without care if someone sees."

A light groan was his answer to that all the while Gladio's large hands gripped Proms small waist. Lifting him up with slow care to not alert anyone. To the unknowing they were just readjusting to ease discomfort but really Prom felt his body being pierced for the first time. The first thing he noticed being the intense heat radiating from Gladio was different to any toy he used to think of him. 

Prompto wanted to cry out and whimper at the building sensation. Yet he knew if he did Gladio would be disappointed if they had to stop at the moment. For now he had to deal with keeping his eyes on the screen and biting his lip. 

"God youre squeezing me." Gladio groaned behind him. "You wanna scream don't you? Call out my name and tell me not to stop." A squeeze to Proms freckled hips accentuating his teasing. 

Prompto feared he'd do just that if he let go if his lip, choosing to nod his head. Only until he finally felt he was down to Gladios hilt did he stop his biting. Letting out a shake breath to calm his body and need to stroke himself to completion. "G-Gladio….move please" 

"No. I want you to ride me however you like "

The lithe body seated on his lap began to shake a little as he looked back to his boyfriend. Something between shock and arousal mixed on his face. 

"Get on with it you little minx." Gladio grinned and leaned back relaxing. He enjoyed the tight heat and wanted nothing more then to enjoy it. "If you do good. I'll take us out of here right now chocobo." 

Prompto squeezed down on the cock inside him in want. Causing a groan to leave Gladio's lip. It was'nt to loud but loud enough to make them both look around before continuing. When it seemed ok small slaps across his thigh told him to continue.

Proms hips began moving slowly, grinding against Gladio as much as he can. The slow pull of him being taken out and pushed back in was something indescribable for him. He could feel every inch and wondered if Gladio could too. But the silent panting behind him told him he must. It just seemed to egg him on more to please and get the prize from Gladio to really show him what it was like. 

Eager to please leaning forward away from the large chest behind him to lift his hips. Placing one hand down on the metal to position himself and push back. The angle made his body want to melt. Feeling the brush against a spot inside of him that sent him shaking. "Oh fuck…" 

"Mmn slow down a little. You're leaning to far away, people'll notice." 

Gladio began holding his hips and grinding below him, all while guiding Prom to follow his lead and move above. Both grinding into one another as Gladio made sure to angle him just right. He could tell he found where he wanted to hit feeling Prompto shudder in excitement again. Trying his hardest to speed up and not whimper. 

It was making the truck slightly move but not enough to cause a creaking noise just yet. All around Gladio looked to be sure to squeeze his lover hip in case of someones unwanted attention. Though it seemed the closer he felt to feeling the boy above him come undone the more he didn't seem to care. So much so he only cared to feel Prompto's insides spasm and the sound of moans tell him he was close. 

Gladio wasn't to far off he could feel the knowing build up. "Gladio I….I feel..mmmm" 

So close. Yes. "I know just a little more-" 

"Yo Gladio is that you?" A distant whispering voice in the dark called out making him halt his movements. 

Making Prompto cry from the loss of movement just at his peak. So much so Gladio couldn't deny him, pulling him back flush against his chest and jerking his cock as fast as possible. Giving the leaking tip as much attention as possible. Until he felt that tell tale sign of his hips bucking up and shaking from release. It made him sad he had to miss coming undone with him but the voice nearby got closer as they weaved through vehicles. 

"Glad it is you!" Noctis huffed out in an annoyed whisper. "You said you weren't coming to this thing with the gang-....ah Prompto...I didn't know you two talked like that. So you come with him but not your own brother."

Promptos red face was tear streaked and his hair slightly messy. He found the will in his post bliss to sit up fully and look over to Noctis. "H-hey Noct...so the gang is here huh?" 

"Yea dude you didn't call me either….your face is really red buddy did Gladio do something…."

"What? No of course not...its um the movie.."

"Uh huh...you alright….ah wait." Noct looked them over fully. Noticing how close they were and how they were basically snuggling under the blanket. "...no fuckin way."

"What..…ha ha." Prom stared at Noct.

"No way you two!? Your obviously sucking faces up there arent you?" The dark hair covering his face didn't hide that disgusted scrunch of his face. 

Prompto looked like he wanted to burry himself in a hole. Not exactly how they were going to announce their relationship but well.

Prom went under the blanket and sighed. "Ugh Noct can you just…" 

"That's quite enough teasing Noct. Youre ruining my date princess. Go back and bother Iggy." 

"Fine fine. If you wanna hang with us were over on the farther side by the stands. Prom you better answer every text or I will bomb your phone with messages for a month." Noct ignored the attention he caused and gave Gladio a hard stare, "Better explain your seduction of my friend later you blob." 

By the time Noct was a far enough distance Gladio leaned back and groaned. "Ugh what a pain in the ass." 

In front of him Prompto was chuckling lowly still seated on and stuffed full of Gladio. "Mmm Gladdy you didn't..?" 

"Nah I didn't." He felt the disappointment roling off the younger boy and kissed his face. "Don't. Lets get outta here and I'll show you a better time."

"What about your friends and Noct?" 

"Dont remind me. Noct probably told everyone we're over here. Let's go before they all swarm to see you." 

"You just want me all to yourself."

"Damn right." 

Gladio lifted Prompto slowly, pulling off the condom and tried his best to zip himself up. Not enjoying the pressure but he would deal with it. Planned a perfect spot to take Prompto when he eventually wanted to do this. It may be cheesy but he liked that. 

Once Prompto was fully ready he helped fold up the blankets and left them neatly in the back of the truck. Gladio helping him climb out with their neglected snacks. 

"Lets get going. I got a special spot not to far from here to take you." Gladio pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around Prompto before helping him in and rolling the window's down slightly. Once seated he pulled out carefully from the little tucked away spot.

From exit he could see his friends having a grand time but right now he only cared for the boy munching on nachos. 

"Mmm you trying to whisk me away big guy?" 

"Oh definitely. You have a debt to fulfill after getting me all riled up." 

"Oh yea? Even if I'm nervous?" 

"Ill go as slow as you want." 

"And if I don't want you too?" 

"I'm at your every command. Tell me to stop whenever." 

Prompto rolled his eyes and pinched Gladio arm. "Let me help you out a bit." Prompto moved Gladio arm away carefully blocking their seats and positioned himself across to nuzzle his face into Gladios buldge. "It's only fair right."

"This is dangerous y'know?" Gladio laid his hand safely on top of Promptos head, stroking his hair. "Iggy'll kill me for letting you do this." 

"Its out secret Gladio."

Prompto released him from the confines once again and it felt amazing. To feel his soft lips against him made his body jolt in anticipation. Feeling the chuckling body below him at how eager he was being. Prompto gave a few experimental licks against the red head before taking it inch by inch into his mouth. 

The welcoming heat was a wonderful feeling to have again. The sigh from a above telling Prom everything he needed to know, so far so good.

Prompto took as much in as he could until he reached the hilt. Feeling the curled hairs below and breathing in before beginning to move. Gladio above him relaxing as much as safely possible and keeping both hands tight against the wheel. The spot wasn't to far off anyways and he definietly wasn't going to last but he promised to really reward Prom. 

"Six Prompto. Been practicing?" Gladio chuckled and groaned. 

"Mmmn." Not really an answer but good enough. 

Just as he figured he didnt even make it by the time he pulled into the place. Quickly parking and wrapping his hands in to the messy locks below him. Holding him down slightly as he bucked into the waiting mouth. Prom doing his best to let himself be used. 

Pulling back slightly to fight off his gag reflex as Gladio shot his warm cum down his throat. Proms face scrunched up slightly at the taste but tried his best to swallow as much as he could to cause no mess. He lifted up after being released and wiped his mouth. 

"Kinda salty there big guy." Proms voice was a little hoarse but the smile said it was worth it. 

"Mm you didnt have to do that babe." He leaned over to kiss him. Tasting himself. "Come on. The spot is right out there." 

Both men got out and grabbed as many pillows they could hold and the blanket. Gladio making sure Prom stuck close to him as he lead them to a small clearing. A cliff side looking out over the town they called home. The lights filled the dark area below like a sea of stars and it made Prompto loose his breath. 

"Oh wow Gladdy! This is really beautiful. Damn I didnt bring my camera..."

"Yea? I figured you'd like this view and I'll bring you out here next time dont worry." Gladio dropped the pillows and laid the blanket flat on the grass before setting up a comfortable space for them to lay. Patting his pockets for the lube and condom he left in the car. He didnt forget he also came prepared. 

"This is really like you you know?" 

"Hope that's a good thing." 

"Of course. You...you're such a dork on the inside." Prompto chuckled.

"Just for you" Gladio pulled Prom closer and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"You..Gladdy I love you too." Prompto wrapped his arm around Gladio's neck, leading him down to the blanket. "Didn't you say I have a debt to pay?" 

"And pay it you will." 

Gladio leaned over him his hands working Prom's thighs apart. He settled himself between them and massaged his lovers body. His hands roaming all over and really getting his chance to feel what he's been waiting for. For Prompto to feel it too and take their time. 

The sweet noises were encouraging and he wanted nothing more then to hear more of them. Lifting the shirt blocking nipples surrounded by many freckles. Freckles he promised himself later he will explore fully until he knows every place they are. 

"Gladio?"

"Yes babe?" 

"Can we..uh ya know."

"Hm? I dint think I quite understand. We what?"

"...Gladdy!" 

Glad lightly laughed and locked their lips together. Pulling out the condom and lube from his pocket before releasing himself again. His hand going to work to pulling away Proms right jeans. Even though the boy below him whined when he moved away to fully pull down the pants and briefs hiding his prize. 

Already between freckled milky thighs, Proms cock began plumping with life. Wanting his boyfriend to please him. Gladio wasting no more time slicked himself up and went to press two fingers into the waiting entrance. 

Prom squeezed around his fingers and tossed his head back in pleasure. His boyfriend easing his lubed fingers into him much better then he did earlier. The feeling was just different being done by someone else. Specially by him. 

"Yess...hah Gladdy its good."

"It'll be better in a second. Just stay relaxed for me."

Prompto did just that feeling himself be fully opened. His work earlier and having Gladio in him not long ago helping out. "Mmnn..please Gladio."

Gladio couldnt wait any longer either and slipped the condom on quick and easy before lining himself up. Slowly filling in Prom and loving the squeezing heat again returning. Low whimpers leaving his lips. If he could he'd sink into the waiting heat so much more faster then this and lose himself. 

Soft hands reached up to grab his face, fingers sinking into his beard. "Its okay Gladdy." The distance between them closed again, a languid kiss shared between them. Gladio finally speeding up and filling his body with a quick thrust. Sending a shudder through the lithe body below. 

Glad's large hands massaged his thighs and led them to wrap around his waist before going to his hips. A tight grip holding him angled and in place. His thumbs massaged small circled into his waist as he began a slow pace. Each one ending a hard thrust as their skin touched. 

Each connection of their skin again and again urged Gladio to continue quickening up. The sound of their sweaty skin and love making filled the small woodys area. Soft moans became louder and lustfilled. The sounds spilling from his boyfriend made Glad lift up from their kiss to look at him. Knowing it embarassed him based on his red face. 

Each time Prompto looked away he'd tilt his head and follow. Smirking each time it made him flustered.

"Aahn..stop looking at me!" 

"Ha, nah I think I will keep looking." Gladio leaned over and nipped at his exposed neck. 

Prompto had nothing else to say. To embarrassed to continue talking about it and enjoyed the feeling he felt earlier. He knows that spot in himself, those nerves he couldn't help rubbing against when on his own. God he wanted more of that, angling his body as much as he could to feel it more. 

Gladio quickly realizing and lifting him up more from the base of his back. Placing a loose pillow to keep him up. Leaning up once more to prepare and quicken the pace. Each thrust in faster then the last as he continued to abuse that special place. Watching as the sweat messed up the once perfect blonde hair even more.

He was close, Gladio could see it and so was he. The way Prom squeezed and convulsed around him wasnt helping him last much longer. His right hand loosend from his grip on Proms waist to grab the weeping cock between them. Making said boy throw his head back and squeeze his legs tighter. 

"Aaahn Gladdy! Im…-

"Me too." 

At the last minute Prompto bit his lip and arched as much as he could as he come undone. His cum shooting up to his chest and slightly on his face. Gladio not to far behind him. Both coming down fron their high. Glad pulling out slowly and tying the condom off, making a mental note to toss it at the nearest trash when they leave. Right now he only cared to lay next to the body next to him. 

"Ugh it got on my face." Prom laughed. 

"Yea two times in one night. Quite the stamina you go there." Gladio took part of the blanket and wiped Proms face clean. He'll toss it in the wash later. 

"Should see me on my own just thinking about you." 

"Oh wow. Hmm, that an invitarion for next time?" 

Prompto giggled and hid his face into Gladios chest. "Always." 

"Always. Then I guess I should ask now." Gladio pulled the freckled boy closer until he was practically laying on top of him. "I know you wanted to join the group sooner but now, since your graduating and can finally be on your own. I wanted to ask if you'd stay with me?" 

"Oh Big guy.. You know I always wanted to join you guys. Of course!" 

"I'm glad you will. Everyone loves you already anyway. Now its just dealing with Noct. Ugh." 

"Haha, he'll be alright about it. So um, think we'll make it back in time for the last movie viewing?"

"Yea why not lets go."


End file.
